The invention relates to air ionization modules with ionization tubes removably arranged in mounts and a support with the mounts.
The fact that room air and therefore the air that is breathed can be treated with ionization devices is known. In so doing, bacteria and other germs are killed and large molecules are broken up into small-molecule fragments. Complex and large molecules are aromatic substances, among other things, so odors can be eliminated with air ionization. Furthermore, microorganisms in the air can be effectively reduced.
Electrical fields between two electrodes with voltage potentials are used in ionization devices to generate ions from impact ionization via gas discharges. Ionization tubes in the form of glass tubes with an internal electrode and an external electrode are used in a known way for this; a coaxial structure exists. If an electrical voltage that is sufficiently high for a gas discharge is applied, the glass of the wall forms a dielectric in which there is a large electrical field. The air passing through is enriched with ions. A drawback here is that ozone is created above a certain voltage that increases with an increase in the voltage.
A method for treating air with ions and a device for carrying out the method are known from the document DE 43 34 956 C2; the long-term stability of an ionization device is increased. The main point to note is an avoidance of increased ozone creation. Sensors in the form of an air-quality sensor, an air-flow sensor and a humidity sensor are used for this. The contamination of ozone in the incoming air can increase to an undesirable level and lead to limit values being exceeded from both external interference sources, for instance in the case of smog, temperature inversion, a thunderstorm and external energy fields, and internal interference sources via the operation of electrical devices.
A method of treating air with ions and a device for carrying out the method are described in the document DE 100 07 523 C2; an ozone sensor is additionally used to determine the ozone content. These documents do not go into the problems of the condensation of water brought about by a temperature difference between the surrounding air and, for example, cooled incoming air.